Risky Game
[[Archivo:396999.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Ittomaru.]] Risky Game (リスキーゲーム) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 6 de enero de 2009 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. El 15 de Septiembre de 2014 llegó al millón de visitas, convirtiéndose en una Canción Legendaria. El 30 de abril de 2016 salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción, escrita por Yamai, ilustrada por Suzunosuke y dirigida por KurousaP. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Kurousa-P Ilustración: Ittomaru PV: Mienohito *Nicovideo *Pagina Oficial de la Novela *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *5th ANNIVERSARY BEST *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonation feat.Hatsune Miku *Kurousa Works feat.Hatsune Miku -KurousaP Sakuhinshuu- *Slackline *Vocalo Vision *Souzou Endless Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por Tsubasachroniche. Kanji= 会いたい気持ちで僕を　苦しませたいんだろう？ だいたい君を把握してる 思惑を排除　最低なキスをしよう そして僕は　白か黒か 背中合わせの悪夢 深海から　響く様な声で目が覚める 冷たい水で潤して　振り払った 駆け引きばかりの日々でも 愛し愛されて　アディクション 会いたい気持ちで僕は　囚われた感覚 だいたい君を把握してる 臨界を削除　侵食は始まった 歪みだした　微妙な距離 隙を伺いだすミッション ありきたりな言葉で踏み込む so what?　毎回さ 雄弁な君を見てると　解ってはいても 極端なたとえ話で　手懐けられた気にもなる 限界まで近づいて　だけど超えられない そういう事で今日もまた 意味深な態度　迷いながら眠って 最終まであと5分　無くなった口数 「来週またね」なんて声 揺れるコートへと手を伸ばした そして 会いたい気持ちで僕を　苦しませないでくれ 結局君が把握してる 掛け金は削除　最高のキスをしよう |-| Romaji= aitai kimochi de boku wo kurushi mase tain darou? daitai kimi wo haakushiteru omowaku wo haijo saitei na kisu (kiss) wo shiyou soshite boku wa shiro ka kuro ka se naka awase no akumu shinkai kara hibiku you na koe de me ga sameru tsumetai mizu de uruoshite furi haratta kake hiki bakari no hibi demo aishi aisarete aji-kushon (addiction) aitai kimochi de boku wa torawareta kankaku daitai kimi wo haakushiteru rinkai wo sakujo shinshoku wa hajimatta yugamidashita mimyou na kyori suki wo ukagaidasu misshon (mission) arikitarina kotoba de fumi komu So what? maikai sa yuuben na kimi wo miteru to wakatte wa ite mo kyokutan na tatoe hanashi de te natsuke rareta ki ni monaru genkai made chikazuite dakedo koe rarenai sou iu koto de kyou mo mata imi shin na taido mayoi nagara nemutte saishuu made ato gofun naku natta kuchi kazu mata ne nante koe yureru ko-to (coat) he to te wo nobashita soshite aitai kimochi de boku wo kurushi mase nai de kure kekkyoku kimi ga haakushiteru kake kin wa sakujo saikou no kisu (kiss) wo shiyou |-| Español= ¿Me necesitas para tener sentimientos? ¿Piensas que te extraño mucho? Tal vez necesitas términos más sencillos Deshacernos de tus expectativas, y darnos horribles besos Así que soy blanca, o negra quizás? Parece que las pesadillas regresan una y otra vez Parece como si fuera despertada por una resonante voz En las profundidades del mar Sacudí la fría agua que me humedeció Todos los días siento como si discutiera, pero Yo también siento esta mutua adicción de amor Siento como si estos sentimientos me capturaran Te quiero oh, y te extraño aún más Tal vez necesitas términos más simples Y saldrás de tu guarida por los estragos que comenzaron Nuestra delicada distancia se ha visto distorsionada Cuestionándome si esta es una misión Palabras al ultimo minuto ¿Así que? como siempre Mirando tu elocuencia Yo entiendo que Este extremoso tipo de cuento Podría ganar voluntad sobre tus sentimientos Llegare lo más cerca que pueda Pero no más lejos de lo que deba Esas cosas son las que Te hacen perder el sueño con conductas indecentes Dentro de 5 minutos todo acabara Las palabras que haz dicho desaparecerán "Hasta la siguiente semana" dirá la voz Te sacudes tu corbata y tomas tu mano Y así Estoy sufriendo por estos sentimientos te quiero y te extraño aún más Después de todo no lograste entender Suelta aquello a lo que te aferras y dame tu mejor beso. Galería 810M92RkuOL.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Enlaces *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canción con Novela